Victor Frankenstein
Doctor Victor Frankenstein is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the fifth episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest star David Anders, and is the Land Without Color counterpart of Dr. Whale. Victor Frankenstein is based on a character of the same name from the classic novel, Frankenstein. History In a bargain with Rumplestiltskin, Victor is promised a stronger, more powerful heart he can use to resurrect Gerhardt if he pretends to revive the dead lover of Queen Reigna in the Enchanted Forest. Via Jefferson's portal-jumping hat, he is brought to the Enchanted Forest and meets Regina in the gardens of her palace. She believes him to be a wizard, though he prefers the title "doctor". He is taken to see his patient, Daniel, and Victor examines the corpse by making an incision on the man's hand, which draws fresh red blood due to a preservation spell Regina cast to keep the body in perfection condition. At first, when Victor asks for a strong heart for the procedure, Regina balks until Jefferson reassures her. She opens up her mother's old vault containing innumerable enchanted hearts and offers Victor free rein to choose any one. After having his pick of a heart, he sets up a tent with Daniel's body on an operating table as Regina and Jefferson wait outside. Victor fakes a failed resurrection, as Rumplestiltskin ordered, and walks out to deliver the bad news to a heartbroken Regina. The next day, Rumplestiltskin rewards him with an enchanted heart after their terms have been satisfied, with Regina undergoing a change since permanently losing Daniel, and wishes Victor luck with creating his own "monster". They argue whether magic is the most dependable source of power with Rumplestiltskin placing a wager that Victor will need magic in the future. Confidently, he indicates he won't, but agrees nonetheless. Following a return to the Land Without Color, Victor successfully transplants the enchanted heart into Gerhardt as his brother's body begins showing signs of life. Astonished, Igor is in awe of the magic, but Victor is certain that science made this possible. Excited by his accomplishment, Victor shows a recovering Gerhardt to Alphonse. Though Victor says Gerhardt is still adjusting, Alphonse examines him and realizes this person is not his son. In a fit of rage, Alphonse physically attacks Victor. Agitated by the commotion, Gerhardt pulls his father to the ground and beats him to death while Victor stoically watches. After the ordeal, Victor locks his brother in a tower room and decides he must put him out of his misery. When Gerhardt sees the gun, he aims the end of the barrel at his own head. However, Victor cannot bring himself to pull the trigger and leaves his brother unscathed. }} Family ---- Trivia *The name of his Storybrooke counterpart refers to James Whale, who directed the movies Frankenstein and Bride of Frankenstein.https://twitter.com/QuestionAnders/status/262717361801527298 *Mary Shelley's 1994 film Frankenstein also sports a Dr. Frankenstein with the first name Victor. She was inspired in her husband, Percy Shelley, who was known to be a womanizer. Victor's Storybrooke counterpart is also a womanizer. *The name "Victor" is of Latin origin that literally means "victor".http://www.behindthename.com/name/victor *The surname "Frankenstein" is of Germanic origin derived from surname bearers belonging to the knighthood class of Middle Rhine and Franconia regions of Germany with the origin being in Rhineland and Westphalia.http://www.houseofnames.com/frankenstein-family-crest "Stein" is a German word meaning "rock". *When Frankenstein first appears, he is seen wearing rose tinted spectacles while sketching. This is a possible allusion to Richard O'Brien's The Rocky Horror Picture Show, a musical spoof of Frankenstein which features a song called "Rose Tint My World". *He's a business associate of both Rumplestiltskin and the Mad Hatter. *Although the literary (and movie) Frankenstein is better known for reconstructing people from parts of different bodies, the Once Upon a Time version makes use of a magic heart to bring people back to life. That said, when his brother revives, he is clearly stitched together a la the classic Frankenstein monster. *Victor Frankenstein is the first character to appear from a work of literature not written for children. *Though the credits and the show's website spell his name "Victor", the commission he is given by his father spells his name "Viktor." *It has been implied he lives in the Land Without Color equivalent of Austria. Appearances "Archive" denotes archive footage. References de:Victor Frankenstein fr:Victor Frankenstein it:Victor Frankenstein Category:Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters